


Thankful

by thismustbemydream



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismustbemydream/pseuds/thismustbemydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it wasn't for that job in Austin, TX michael and gavin wouldn't have never become best friends. (Totally platonic love. soz.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and stuff and that i never capitalize names! I hope you like this! this is my first time posting so be nice and feedback is welcome so i can improve to become better! this is all platonic bff love (sorry). enjoy!
> 
> word count: 382

When gavin moved from England to Austin all he expected was a new job and new friends. What he didnt expect was finding his best friend, of course he had dan but this one was like no other friendship he has had before. it didnt come right away, he and geoff were close, like they could be related, jack loved gavin also, "the stupid brit" he would call him and laugh his ass off whenever gavin did something dumb or watching him and geoff wrestle. but when he heard there would be another addition to achievement hunter gavin got excited, well whenever they got new employees for anything he always got excited but this one was special, this one would fill the empty desk beside his. when they both met something clicked, they both knew they were going to get along well. with a smile and a simple handshake from, who he had told was named Michael, he was average height with curly hair and he had that face that said "i hate everyone, dont talk to me" but he was friendly and loud. over the years they grew closer and they even had their own team name "team nice dynamite", with newer employees at achievement hunter were all friends, a family even, but nothing could compare to gavin and Michaels. when lindsay came along michael started to become interested, gavin was happy obviously but there was always that pang of being replaced, he knew that would never happen but there was always that feeling deep down inside. after a few years Michael and Lindsay ended up getting engaged and before meg turney was even hired to rooster teeth her and gavin started dating. Michael and gavin still hung out, it wasnt alone but with other people, it was still nice but it wasn't the same as old times, they still hung out alone sometimes but not as much as before. dispite the new living ways and having a somewhat distance between them things between them will never change, if it wasnt for gavin taking the job at achievement hunter or michael taking the same job years after gavin joined they wouldve never have crossed paths but deep down they will both always be thankful for taking that job in ausin tx.


End file.
